


Pink

by Sherlokid42



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Classic rock bingo, Dont mess with your band mates, Gen, Hair Dyeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 08:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlokid42/pseuds/Sherlokid42
Summary: For classic rock bingo square hair dye.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Classic Rock Bingo





	Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd

A shrill scream came from the bathroom, where Vince was coloring his hair. 

Tommy may have done it but he'd never have had the idea on his own.... Nikki.

Six weeks ago when Vince was doing his hair last Nikki sidled up to Tommy and whispered in his ear, "wouldn't it be funny if someone messed with Vince's hair color stuff?" 

That was all he said, he never brought it up again but it tumbled around in Tommy's brain. Which brought us to today. "Which one of you fuckers messed with my toner?" Vince was shrieking from the bathroom door. 

"What the hell are you talking about Vince?" Nikki smirked. 

Vince pulled the towel from his head, "this.... its....its...pink". 

Mick quickly turned away from the singer snickering. "Wow now you really look like Malibu barbie" Nikki smiled. 

"You, tucker, I know you had something to do with this" Vince jabbed his finger at Nikki before fleeing to the safety of the bathroom. 

"Ok, who did it?" Mick chuckled. 

"For once I'm completely innocent" Nikki shrugged turning to look at Tommy, "no, T-bone you didn't."

"You suggested it a while ago.....and it had been knocking around in my head...." Tommy answered smugly.


End file.
